Die dreißig Silberlinge des Judas
by Miyu4
Summary: Drittes Kapitel indem Jack Befehle erhält und Will in einer anderen Welt herumwandert
1. Prolog

Titel: Die dreißig Silberlinge des Judas  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Mal sehen ob es Slash wird oder nicht.  
  
Raiting: R  
  
Summary: Jack überfällt ein Schiff, dass eine Ladung an Bord hat, die ihn und seine Freunde in höchste Gefahr bringen, denn mit dem Teufel persönlich ist nicht zu Spaßen!  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört so gut wie nichts.  
  
Die dreißig Silberinge des Judas  
  
Wilhelmina Hawk, genannt Mina, saß mit einer grimmigen Miene in ihrem Zimmer. Draußen brachen sich die Wellen am Bauch des Schiffes, alles war wie immer und dennoch beherbergte die junge Frau eine bedrohliche Unruhe. Etwas zog herauf.  
  
Sie war jung, schon fast zu jung, jedenfalls für einen Captain eines so großen und gefährlichen Schiffes, wie es die "Bloody Rose" nun mal war. Als Tochter einer Frau die in den meisten Landen als Hexe verschrien war, hatte Mina nie gewusst wie es war an einem Ort für immer zu bleiben. Sie war intelligent, hatte sich, nachdem man es geschafft hatte ihre Mutter vor ihren Augen hinzurichten, mehrere Jahre verschiedenen Studien gewidmet, aber bald hatte man sie nicht mehr an einem Platz halten können. So war sie zu diesem Schiff gekommen. Minas Geschichte war lang und nicht besonders angenehm und man würde viele Seiten brauchen um ihr Leben bis zu jenem Moment zu erzählen, deshalb wollen wir nicht weiter darauf eingehen.  
  
Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Tortouga, der Stadt bei der man sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass die Wände Ohren hatten. Mina mochte diese Stadt nicht besonders, aber irgendwie war sie dort auch am unauffälligsten, genauso wie er auch.  
  
Jack Sparrow.  
  
Der Mann hatte ihr mitteilen lassen, dass er sie zu sprechen wünsche. Seitdem hatte Mina ein seltsames Gefühl. Sie kannte Jack, vermutlich besser als die meisten anderen. Sie waren Verbündete und Freunde, soweit man das eben mit Jack sein konnte. Wann immer es Probleme gab, was nicht selten vorkam, und er irgendetwas braucht, tauchte er bei Mina auf.  
  
Aber diesmal war es etwas anderes. Sie hatte die Angst gerochen, die an seinem Brief geklebt hatte wie ein schlechtes Parfüm.. In dem Moment hatte Mina begonnen sich Sorgen zu machen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
  
Doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto weniger fiel ihr ein. Einige Male hatte sie Träume, in denen sie Jack am Galgen baumeln sah, an seiner Seite ein junger Mann, ebenfalls erhängt. Eine junge Frau trauerte um die beiden. Es trug nicht gerade dazu bei sie zu beruhigen.  
  
In der letzten Zeit war die Sorge um den Älteren immer mehr angewachsen, ließ sie Nachts kaum Ruhe finden.  
  
Mina kehrte aus ihrer Gedankenwelt wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Vor ihr, auf dem Tisch, lagen drei kleine, aus Glas gefertigte Würfel. Gedankenverloren nahm Mina sie und Würfelte.  
  
Die Seiten der Würfel zeigten keine zahlen sondern Symbole. Der erste zeigte ein Schwert, das Zeichen des Kampfes. Der zweite Würfel die Zahl dreizehn, die Unglückszahl. Der letzte aber zeigte einen Hufen, das Zeichen des Teufels. Mina wurde blass um die Nase. Sie konnte diese Zeichen deuten.  
  
Ein erneuter Versuch, wieder würfelte sie. Diesmal lag zuerst der Huf, dann die Zahl und zum Schluss das Schwert da. Die Bedeutung blieb gleich.  
  
Mit einem Ruck öffnete Mina die unterste Schublade ihres Tisches, holte aus einem schwarzen Samttäschchen vier weiter Würfel hervor. Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Das was die Würfel zeigten konnte nicht die Wahrheit sein.  
  
Sie Würfelte mit allen sieben.  
  
Der Huf, die Sichel, das Kreuz, die dreizehn, die Münze, die dreißig, das Schwert.  
  
Die gleiche Bedeutung nur viel genauer. "Jack, wo bist du diesmal nur hinein geraten." Murmelte Mina und wollte ihre Würfel erneut werfen, aber sie kam nicht dazu.  
  
Der Raum entfernte sich in rasender Schnelle. Sie hörte Schreie. Blut. Dann eine Überraschung: Eine Kirche. Das Kreuz Christi. Nur diesmal hing keine der massiven Metallfiguren daran. Ein wirklicher Mensch. Jack? Nein, nicht Jack! Dessen war sie sich sicher. Münzen. In dem Moment begann Wilhelmina Hawk eine dunkle Ahnung von dem zu bekommen was da vor sich ging.  
  
In einem Zustand der weder wach noch schlafend war, wisperte sie: "Himmel, mach dass das nicht war ist." Dann ein leises Wimmern. "Wo bist du da nur hereingeraten Jack?" Dann verlor sie endgültig das Bewusstsein.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack Sparrow träumte, oder zu mindestens glaubte er zu träumen.  
  
Er stand an Bord der Black Pearl und starte hinaus auf den Ozean. Der Himmel war blau, das Meer ruhig. Ein wundervoller Tag um Pirat zu sein. Es hätte Wirklichkeit sein können, wäre da nicht so ein kleiner Fakt.  
  
Es war komplett still. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Jack war sich sicher, dass er alleine war. Die Ruhe beunruhigte in. Auf seinem Schiff war es nie still und allein war er dort erst recht nicht. Dies musste ein Traum sein.  
  
Wie als Antwort begann sich das Meer zu verfärben. Aus dem einstmals leuchtendem Blau, wurde ein grelles Rot. Ein metallener Geruch lag in der Luft. Es roch nach... Einen Moment lang brauchte Jack um den Geruch zu erkennen, aber dann traf es ihn um so härter:  
  
Blut.  
  
Das war kein Meerwasser mehr, es war Blut! Die Erkenntnis brachte ihn dazu nach Luft zu schnappen. Jack Sparrow hatte so gut wie nie Angst, aber genau in diesem Moment überfiel ihn jenes, ihm so fremdes Gefühl. Sein Schiff schwamm in einem Meer aus Blut.  
  
Auch die Sonne begann langsam die Farbe zu wechseln. Ein anderer, hellerer Rot-Ton. Die Welt schien im Blut zu ertrinken. Nur wessen Blut? Wie vieler Menschen bedurfte es um die Ozeane rot zu färben? Er fand keine Antwort.  
  
Als es vor ihm auftauchte glaubte er es erst nicht richtig. Ein gigantisches Kreuz, an den jemand genagelt war. Jemand der ihm nur all zu bekannt vorkam. In diesem Moment hatte Jack zum ersten Mal das Gefühl die Nerven zu verlieren. Er war nicht mehr Herr der Lage und was noch viel schlimmer war die Person am Kreuz konnte er nun deutlich erkennen.  
  
"Will!" würgte er entsetzt hervor. Der junge Mann hob schwach den Kopf. Also war er noch nicht tot? Jack wusste nicht ob er darüber glücklich oder unglücklich war. Will litt und man sollte ihn eigentlich erlösen, aber da war auch die andere Seite in ihn, die egoistische. Er wollte, dass Will am Leben blieb.  
  
"Jack?" hörte er das leise wispern, kaum stark genug um es genau zu verstehen. Blut strömte von den Händen und Füssen des Waffenschmiedes und tropfte auf das Deck.  
  
Jack wollte ihm etwas sagen, ihm helfen, zu ihm rennen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er war wie erstarrt. "Wie gut sich zu sehen, Jack!" Er sah Will lächeln. "Jetzt wird bestimmt alles wieder gut!" dann sank sein Kopf wieder auf seine Brust.  
  
Nun bemerkte der Pirat auch, dass am Fuße des Kreuzes jemand lag. Eine junge Frau, mit langem dunklem Haar. Eine Blutlache hatte sich um sie gebildet. Ihr Schwert lag einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt.  
  
Mina! War das einzige war Jack denken konnte. Was machte Mina hier? Was ging hier vor? Er verstand es nicht.  
  
'Es tut mir Leid, Jack!' Minas Stimme befand sich in seinem Kopf. Sie war genauso leise wie die von Will. 'Ich habe alles versucht. Vergib mir!' Der Körper des Mädchens rührte sich nicht, kein Anzeichen, dass sie noch am Leben war. Nur die Stimme.  
  
'Ich konnte nicht länger gegen ihn ankommen. Er war zu stark für mich. Konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ihn angreift. Vergib mir!'  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Jack sehen wie am Horizont ein Schiff unterging. Er musste nicht genauer hinsehen um zu wissen, dass es sich um Minas Schiff, die Bloody Rose, handelte.  
  
Jack biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe um zu verhindern beim aufwachen zu schreien. Er saß kerzengerade auf seinem Bett und starrte in das Dunkel um ihn herum. Mit zittrigen und verschwitzen Händen zündete er eine Kerze an. Langsam wurde die Dunkelheit vertrieben.  
  
Er war allein, wusste nicht genau was er erwartet hatte, aber Jack war erleichtert, dass er allein war.  
  
Seit genau drei Wochen, war Jack Sparrow nicht mehr Jack Sparrow. Er war nur noch ein wandelndes Wrack. Nächte voller Alpträume, in denen seine schlimmsten Vorstellungen und Ängste wahr wurden. Immer wieder das Gefühl beobachtet und verfolgt zu werden. Langsam aber sich hatte er das Gefühl verrückt zu werden  
  
Natürlich hatte er keinem davon erzählt, aber Jack wusste auch, dass sein geplantes Treffen mit Mina einiges ändern würde. Dieses Mädchen ließ sich ur schwer von ihm täuschen.  
  
Jack atmete tief durch. Er würde schon durchhalten. Irgendwie. Mina würde schon wissen was los war, seitdem er diese seltsame Schiff gekapert hatte. Sie hatte so gut wie immer eine Antwort auf Fragen, die sogar für Jack ohne Antwort blieben.  
  
Nur noch wenige Tage!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, erstes Kapitel beendet. Mal sehen wie es weiter geht. Soll ich übrigens Slash schreiben oder nicht? Alles wie ihr wollt, na gut, fast alles! Freue mich immer über Reviews!  
  
Miyu 


	2. Drei Münzen

Titel: Die dreißig Silberlinge des Judas  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Mal sehen ob es Slash wird oder nicht.  
  
Raiting: R  
  
Summary: Jack überfällt ein Schiff, dass eine Ladung an Bord hat, die ihn und seine Freunde in höchste Gefahr bringen, denn mit dem Teufel persönlich ist nicht zu Spaßen!  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört so gut wie nichts.  
  
Die dreißig Silberinge des Judas  
  
Der Hafen von Tortouga. Die Geruch von ranzigem Bier, Schweiß, den gammligen Abfällen und Fäkalien, sorgte dafür, dass Mina das Frühstück wieder hoch kam. Sie hätte wirklich nichts essen sollen.  
  
Die Häuser, soweit man sie noch so nennen konnte, waren vergammelt und die meisten waren "Gasthäuser", das Paradies für jeden Säufer. Die meisten Frauen, die man hier vorfand waren Huren. Die Freudenhäuser an jeder Ecke zu finden. Wer keine Hure war wurde sehr schnell zu einer gemacht.  
  
Vor einem namenlosen Gasthaus blieb sie stehen. Wäre der Geruch nicht ganz so widerlich gewesen, so hätte sie vermutlich einmal tief Luft geholt, doch so blieb sie einfach nur einen Moment stehen.  
  
Einen Schritt nach vorne... und noch einen, Tür auf. Augen zu und durch, dachte Mina und betrat den Raum. In dem Raum roch es noch extremer als draußen. Automatisch schlang die junge Frau sich die Arme um den Bauch.  
  
Es war eines der Gasthäuser, wie sie einem Jack Sparrow gefielen. Klein, schäbig, mit einem gutem duzend Huren und einer Schlägerein, die 24 Sunden am. Man musste wohl nicht erwähnen, dass es kein Gasthaus nach Minas Geschmack war.  
  
Ein Mann kam auf sie zugetaumelt, den Blick gierig auf ihren Körper gerichtet. Seine Hände streckten sich nach ihr aus, doch bevor er sie berühren konnte, flog ihm ein Stuhl gegen den Kopf. Irgendjemand hatte wohl seine Wut an ihm auslassen wollen.  
  
Mina sah sich suchend um. Es waren viele Männer zu sehen, nicht wenige hätten von der Gangart Jack seinen können, aber nirgends war der dunkelhaarige Pirat zu sehen.  
  
"Mina!" Eine Hand hatte sich auf die Schulter der jungen Frau, mit Schwung drehte sie sich um. Hinter ihr stand ein Mann mit dem sie zwar gerechnet hatte, aber nicht damit, dass er alleine hier war. Gibbs. Suchend sah sie sich nach Jack um.  
  
"Er ist nicht hier. Ist auf dem Schiff geblieben." Ein Blick in die Augen des Mannes, sagte Mina, dass etwas mit Jack nicht stimmte. "Lass uns zum Schiff gehen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte sie Gibbs nach draußen.  
  
Sie erreichten das Schiff relativ schnell. Die Sorge trieb sie an. Mina hatte wieder das selbe Gefühl, das sie auch in jener Nacht gehabt hatte, als sie mit den Würfel in die Zukunft gesehen hatte. Angst und Unruhe.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten überquerte sie das Deck, ließ Gibbs hinter sich zurück, lief in Richtung Kapitäns Kajüte. Sie machte sich nicht mal die Mühe zu klopfen. Stieß die Tür einfach auf und betrat den Raum.  
  
Jack saß an einem Tisch, vor ihm ein kleines hölzernes Kästchen. Es zog die Dunkelheit an. Etwas schielf in diesem Kästchen. Etwas, das man lieber nicht aufwecken wollte.  
  
Der ehemals so stolze Captain sah auch nicht mehr so aus wie früher. Er war blasser, machte den Eindruck eines tattrigen alten Mannes, wirkte wie an Schatten. Seine Hände zitterten. Die Augen huschten rastlos herum, blieben an Mina nur kurz hängen.  
  
Ohne ein Wort setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber. "Wie bist du an das", sie wies auf das Kästchen, "gekommen?"  
  
"Kannst du dir das im ernst nicht vorstellen?" wollte er leise wissen. "Erzähl!" verlangte sie, unterdrückt das plötzlich Verlangen das Kästchen samt dem Inhalt, an sie zu nehmen. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Sie wiederstand.  
  
"Es sah aus wie ein ganz normales Handelsschiff, Mina! Ich dachte es würde etwas wirklich wertvolles mit sich tragen. Es war bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, wie sie es nun einmal alle sind." "Aber es war nur das Kästchen als Fracht da?" Ein Schatten legte sich über Minas Geist.  
  
"Ja." "Hast du hineingesehen?" "Ja." "Was war darin?" Sie versuchte Jacks Blick einzufangen, aber seine Augen huschten nur nervös umher. Seine Hände zitterten. Er wollte nicht darüber reden.  
  
"Jack!" sagte Mina warnend. "Münzen." Murmelte der Pirat.  
  
Es brauchte einige Sekunden bis Mina verstanden hatte, was Jack soeben gesagt hatte. Münzen. Die Würfel kehrten in ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Die Vision. Erinnerungen von Geschichten ihrer Mutter. Es gab viele Münzen mit besonderen Mächten, aber nicht alle waren gefährlich.  
  
"Wie viele?" wollte sie langsam wissen. "Drei." Je monotoner Jack wurde desto beunruhigter wurde Mina. Er war sonst so voller Leben und dummer Ideen, ihn so zu sehen war zermürbend.  
  
"Mach das Kästchen auf." Sie musste wissen, was es für Münzen waren. Das die Drei böse Mächte besaßen wagte Mina nicht zu Zweifeln, doch sie musst genau wissen wie sie aussahen. Anders konnte sie nicht herausfinden was zu tun war.  
  
Sie hatte auch Angst. Der Inhalt des Kästchens hatte von Anfang an versucht sie zu manipulieren. Was würde jetzt passieren, wenn sie ihn direkt vor sich sah? Wie weit war Jack dieser Versuchung ausgeliefert? Was hatten diese Münzen für Mächte?  
  
Wiederstrebend öffnete Jack das Kästchen. Ordentlich in Samt eingebetet, lagen drei Silbermünzen vor Mina. Sie sahen altrömisch aus, soweit sie sich in diesem Gebiet auskannte. Auf Anhieb fiel ihr nur eine Sorte Münzen ein, zu denen diese hier passen könnten.  
  
Sie konnte die drei wispern hören. Leise begann Mina zu beten.  
  
"Kennst du sie?" Die junge Frau wurde Mitten im Gebet von Jacks Stimme unterbrochen. Die Worte rissen den Vorhang der Verführung entgültig zur Seite.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Murmelte Mina. "Hast du sie einmal aus dem Kästchen genommen?" Jack nickte. "Was war mit der Rückseite?" Sie hoffte inständig, dass ihre Ahnung falsch war. "Es stand etwas darauf." "Etwas was dort nicht hingehört hat?" "Ja"  
  
Einen Moment lang überlegte Mina, ob sich Jack nicht fragen sollte, ob er sich an die Inschrift erinnern könne, doch dann war sie sich so sicher, dass er es nicht wusste. Er sah mitgenommen aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte er anderes im Kopf.  
  
Sie griff in die Tasche ihrer Hose und zog ein kleines Taschentuch hervor, in dem irgendetwas eingewickelt war. Jack beobachtete sie, wie Mina langsam ein kleines goldenes Kreuz auspackt, dann nahm sie das Taschentuch und hob damit eine der Münzen aus dem Samt. Er konnte sehen, dass ihr Gesicht sich von Angst, Sorge und Wiederstand verzerrte.  
  
Auf der Rückseite der Münze, standen vier Buchstaben, die Mina schreckliche Gewissheit über die Herkunft und die Macht der Münzen verschaffte. Auch wurde ihr plötzlich klar, warum es ihr und Jack so schlecht ging. Die Art der Münzen war durch und durch böse.  
  
Hinten standen die vier Buchstaben, von denen sie am Meisten gehofft hatten, dass sie dort nicht stehen würden.  
  
SMRM  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will hatte Angst. Er stand in Mitten eines großen Waldes und hatte Angst, vor etwas von dem er sich nicht ganz sicher war was es war. Es war einfach da. Kalt wie Eis, schwebte es um ihn herum, durchströmte seinen Venen. Er wurde mit Angst geflutet.  
  
Er konnte sie flüstern hören. Die Schatten und sehen wie sie sich bewegten. Als wollten sie einen düsteren Beschwörungstanz ausführen. Will wollte nicht wissen, was sie herauf beschwören, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun haben würde.  
  
Dann, wie aus dem Nichts, erschienen Linien vor ihm, die sich mit einander verbanden, zu einen großen Ganzen. Will erkannte, dass es sich um eine Pentakel(1) handelte. Um sie herum ein Kreis aus Runen. Die Zeichnung schien aus Feuer gemacht worden zu sein.  
  
Sie war schön. Aber nicht in einer angenehmen Art. Schrecklich schön um genau zu sein.  
  
Vor der Münze erschienen plötzlich die Umrisse eines Menschen. Will brauchte nicht lange um zu erkennen, um wenn es sich handelte. Es war Jack. Also hatte er etwas damit zu tun. Aus einen plötzlichen Reflex heraus, wollte Will Jack sagen, dass er von der Münze wegtreten sollte, doch sein Mund war trocken und die Warnung ging im Stillen unter.  
  
Will konnte nicht erklären, was genau los war. Die Angst vor der Münze und um Jack schien nicht aufzuhören, nein er noch anzuwachsen. Jacks Gesichtsausdruck wirkte monoton, seine Augen starr und tot.  
  
Etwas war am Geschehen. Etwas schreckliches. Will wusste es, konnte es spüren. Doch er wusste nicht um was es sich handelte.  
  
Woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass gleich alle drei Judassilberlinge in die Welt zurückgekehrt waren?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Pentakel ist ein anderes Wort für Münze.  
  
Zweites Kapitel ist zu Ende. Hoffe es wird gefallen.  
  
Miyu 


	3. Entscheidungen

Titel: Die dreißig Silberlinge des Judas  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Mal sehen ob es Slash wird oder nicht.  
  
Raiting: R  
  
Summary: Drittes Kapitel indem Jack Befehle erhält und Will in einer anderen Welt herumwandert  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört so gut wie nichts.  
  
Die dreißig Silberinge des Judas  
  
Mit einem Knall schlug Mina Hawk das Kästchen wieder zu, die eine Münze behielte sie allerdings in der Hand. „Captain Jack Sparrow, ich darf dir gratulieren. Du hast es geschafft tiefer in die Scheiße zu geraten, als ich es jemals von einem lebenden Menschen erwartet hätte." Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.  
  
„Ich werde dir jetzt ganz genau sagen was zu tun ist." Jack machte den Ansatz zu protestieren, aber Mina unterbrach ihn. „Und wehe du kommst auf die Idee mir zu wiedersprechen!" Sie holte tief Luft.  
  
„Als erstes werden wir mal dafür Sorgen, dass du dich wieder einigermaßen normal verhältst. Dieses ängstliche Verhalten hängt mit den Münzen zusammen. Drei für eine einzige Seele ist zu viel. Die eine Münze werde ich mit mir nehmen. Die zweite behältst du und die dritte gibst du an den kleinen Turner, von dem du mir erzählt hast. So wie du von ihm gesprochen hast glaube ich, dass er ganz gut mit der Münze umgehen können wird." ‚Und er nicht so leicht in Versuchung gerät' setzte Mina im Kopf noch dazu.  
  
„Damit wären wir auch schon beim zweiten Punkt. Du fährst mit der Black Pearl nach Port Royal. Dort bist du für erst einmal sicherer als auf dem Meer, wo ich dich beim Notfall tagelang suchen muss." Jack, der schon wusste, dass er gezwungen sein würde, zu tun was die junge Frau sagte, warf nun allerdings ein: „Was ist mit Norrington? Du kannst mir schlecht erzählen, dass ich in seiner Nähe sicher bin."  
  
„Der Commodore wird dir nichts tun, jedenfalls nicht wenn er herausfindet, dass du unter meinem Schutz stehst. Ich kennen Norrington. Er wird sich wegen mir zurückhalten." Mina grinste leicht bei der Erinnerung an den jungen Mann, den sie vor Jahren getroffen hatte.  
  
„Also das würde ich doch jetzt gerne näher erfahren!" Da war es. Das typische (Captain) Jack Sparrow Grinsen. Mina grinste zurück. „Das würdest du vielleicht gerne, aber ich werde dir nichts erzählen. Schon gar nicht im Moment."  
  
Dann sprach sie weiter. „Jack, ich muss ein paar Dinge über diese Münzen herausfinden. Ich weiß zwar was sie sind, aber ich weiß nicht genug über sie. Ich muss herausfinden, was sie für Mächte über den Menschen und die Welt haben." Sie packte die Münze in ihr Taschentuch und steckte das Päckchen mit dem Kreuz zurück in ihre Hosentasche.  
  
„Und wie willst du das machen?" Irgendwie fühlte Jack sich sehr erleichtert, jetzt da Mina, die eine Münze mit sich nahm. Es war als hätte man ihm zehn Kilo Steine von den Schultern genommen.  
  
„Ganz einfach, Jack. Ich fahre nach Rom." Als sie das ungläubige Gesicht des Piraten sah, schüttelte sie amüsiert ihren Kopf. „Ich kann in Rom Informationen aus erster Hand bekommen. Da schulden mir noch ein paar Leute ‚nen Gefallen."  
  
Mina war aufgestanden und eilte in Richtung Tür. Jetzt, da sie ein Ziel hatte, hieß es keine Zeit verlieren. Wer wusste schon ob noch jemand von den Münzen wusste und dieser jemand gut gesinnt war. An der Tür wand sie sich noch einmal um:  
  
„Erwarte mich in spätestens einem Monat zurück Jack. Beeil dich und mach keinen Unsinn. Das letzte was wir jetzt brauchen, ist Aufmerksamkeit. Merk dir das... Ach ja, und nimm es ernst!" Damit war sie verschwunden.  
  
Es brauchte Jack einige Momente um zu registrieren, dass er eine Menge Befehle durchzuführen hatte. Eigentlich nahm ein Pirat ja gar keine Befehle entgegen, aber andererseits war es nie gesund Minas Befehle zu ignorieren. Wenn sie einen nicht umbrachte, dann brachte jemand anders einen dafür um.  
  
Was auch immer. Zufrieden summend stand Jack auf und wankte zu einer großen Truhe. Vielleicht war ja noch etwas Rum darin zu finden.  
  
Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie deutlich er sich verändert hatte, seitdem eine der Münzen nicht mehr bei ihm war.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will wandelte durch einen Wald. Aber diesmal war er schön und hell, ohne jegliche Bedrohung. Er strahlte etwas angenehmes und unberührtes aus, das Will noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gespürt hatte.  
  
Die Gräser hatten das hellste Grün, das Will je gesehen hatte. Er konnte Vögel singen hören, verstand sie klarer als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Die Blätter der Bäume hatten nicht nur leuchtendes, kräftiges Grün als Farbe, nein, manche Bäume trugen rote Blätter, andere gelbe und wieder andere hatten blaue Blätter. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben so überrascht gewesen.  
  
Ohne jegliche Angst ging er unter den Bäumen, beobachtete Rehe und genoss das Gefühl der Zuneigung, das von den Pflanzen ausging. Eine ungewöhnlich Zufriedenheit machte sich in ihm breit. Vergessen war der Traum von Jack und der Münze. Vergessen sein Leben draußen, außerhalb des Traumes.  
  
Was Will nicht wusste, war dass dies kein Traumland war.  
  
Vor ihm tauchte eine Lichtung auf. Die Wiese war mit Blumen gefüllt, ein kleiner Bach floss genau durch ihre Mitte. Der junge Schmied beobachtete wie ein Hase eiligst in den Wald hoppelte.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Baches stand eine junge Frau. Ihr Körper war in silbernes Licht getaucht. Das lange schwarze Haar wurde von einem Wind, der scheinbar nur auf ihrer Seite wehte, herumgewirbelt. Sie schien etwas vor ihr zu beobachten.  
  
Will ging näher an sie heran. Sie hatte bunte Bänder in ihr Haar geflochten und erinnerte ihn von der Kleidung her stark an Jack. Er fragte sich wer sie wohl war. Und dann ganz plötzlich hob die Frau ihren Kopf und sah Will direkt an. Er sah nur noch wie sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung weiteten, dann war sie verschwunden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina Hawks Augen flogen überrascht auf. Sie saß bereits wieder auf ihrem Schiff und hatte soeben etwas getan, was sie sonst eigentlich ließ. Die junge Frau war durch die verschiedene Astralebenen gewandert.  
  
Aber gerade als sie von der fünften hinab zur vierten steigen wollte, hatte sie ihn gesehen. Er hatte genau am Übergang zu fünften Ebene gestanden und sie gesehen. Normal war sie es gewohnt, die ein oder andere Person auf den Astralebene zu treffen. Doch dieser junge Mann war zuvor noch nie auf einer Ebenen gewesen.  
  
Sie hatte das an seinen Gedanken gesehen. Jemand der schon einmal bewusst gereist war, war nicht so beeindruckt von der Schönheit. Außerdem hatte er einen weißen Glanz um sich gehabt. Dieser Glanz veränderte sich bei Leuten die schon einmal dort gewesen waren zu silbern.  
  
Aber was hatte der junge Mann dann auf der fünften Astraleben zusuchen gehabt? Und warum hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, als hätte seine Macht ihr geistiges Ich beinahe zerstört?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drittes Kapitel ist fertig. Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat!  
  
Miyu 


End file.
